


Stand Up With Me

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand up with me./No one would like/more than I to stay/on the pillow where your eyelids/try to shut out the world for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up With Me

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on [](http://nuna-fans.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nuna-fans.livejournal.com/)**nuna_fans**  about our personal fanon, and as usual I got carried away and wrote a drabble and a half for each of the boys.

_in the midst of the fire_

Junsu used to have terrible stage fright, wondering before each performance if that would finally be the one where his voice failed him again. He had nightmares for years after their debut, waking up convinced that when he said 'Good morning,' his voice would crack and shatter. Before even the most hectic events, Yunho always sets aside a couple of minutes and a little privacy to sit with Junsu, to hand him a glass of water and make sure he drinks it, to remind him to breathe, and to sit next to him with their shoulders pressed together and hands tangled until Junsu pulls away gently, looks at Yunho with a grin, and says, "I'm Xiah Junsu, Dong Bang Shin Ki elite!" and Yunho smiles back and says, "Of course you are." Junsu sings under his breath, warming up, on the way to the stage, and he hits every note.

 

_you, my star_

Yoochun isn't nearly as dopey as he pretends when he's just woken up - he doesn't think _anyone_ could really forget who they are, just by napping. He just likes it when Junsu laughs at his confusion, something Yoochun enjoys much more than the ringing of his alarm; likes the excuse to lean against Junsu on the cold trek between the van and the venue when it's far too early in the morning for coherent thought; likes the way Junsu mocks him to his face, but keeps an arm around his waist, just in case Yoochun isn't quite with it enough not to trip over the (completely smooth) pavement. Sometimes Yoochun trips anyway, just so Junsu's arm will tighten, so Junsu will laugh a little louder and tell Yoochun he doesn't understand how anyone can be this slow in the mornings, and not move away when Yoochun is steady again.

 

_fight face to face_

Jaejoong hates the 'band umma' cracks from anyone but his boys. In public he'll do the embarrassed laugh for the presenters who bring it up (hidden behind a hand, eyes crinkled, awkward denial, play it up for the cameras) but it makes him fume inside, and he can't always hide it perfectly. In the van on the way home from the radio station, Jaejoong mutters under his breath until Yoochun reaches over the seat to nudge him and say, "Make us dinner, umma?" with his sweetest voice and wickedest smile, to make the joke theirs again. At home, Yoochun laughs at Jaejoong when he spends half an hour in front of the mirror. "Vainer than any woman," Yoochun says in a stage whisper as he pokes his head in on the way past the bathroom door; Jaejoong smirks and retorts, "Prettier, too. Aren't you jealous?" and preens a little more.

 

_the hidden spring_

Changmin claws out half an hour a day, no matter how busy they are, to read something totally frivolous - no foreign languages, no textbooks, just something he can read because he chooses to. About half the time Jaejoong curls up next to him on the sofa and demands to be read to; prodding doesn't get him anywhere, but Changmin always gives in when he's bribed with the promise of food, or a massage, or anything really. They start out civilised enough - Changmin tucked into the corner of the sofa, Jaejoong's head on Changmin's shoulder, but when the story gets exciting and Jaejoong holds on too hard to Changmin's arm in anticipation, Changmin yelps and flicks Jaejoong's forehead; Jaejoong growls and slaps at him in response, and the whole thing degenerates quite naturally into an all-out war on the living-room floor, fought to a draw as they usually are.

 

_shut out the world for me_

Yunho is touch-dominant - he can't say hello without at least a handshake, prefers a hug if he can get it; enjoys sculpture because of its tactility; travels with a stuffed animal because it's a constant, a familiar texture amid strange sheets. He learns the shape of Japanese in his mouth long before the sound of it, remembers the rough stone of a set of steps in Prague, the cool surface of the counter in their first dressing room. On days when their hectic schedules start getting to Yunho and he struggles to remember who he is, the days when he desperately needs a focus, Changmin lets Yunho hug him, lets Yunho curl his hands in Changmin's shirt, wraps his arms around Yunho in return without a word, lets him hold on until he remembers how to be the leader again. He only lets go after Yunho does, and never mentions it.


End file.
